Our Most Beloved Treasure
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Straw Hat and meat. Oranges and money. Respectively, these were the greatest treasures that might exist for Luffy and Nami. Or it they thought, until the day they saw her. So small and fragile, so beautiful and fluffy. She was Monkey D. Luna, their biggest one treasure.


Hello, guys! Welcome and thanks for come here, to read my first fic (in english) ^-^ I'm Nina, a brazilian girl, but I had a friend's help with this text, so thank you Marco Pereira :D And thank YOU, dear reader, for give this chance to my story.

So, enjoy ^^

 ** _Disclaimer:_** One Piece and all by Eiichiro, but Luna is mine and this story too, so NO PLAGE!

* * *

The night had already taken the horizons. If not were by the moonlight, nothing could be seen at the abnormally starless sky, But that didn't made difference to the Sunny Go's crew, who were all snoring at this time, leaving the ship in an unusual silence.

Or I should say, almost all ...

But while awake, the silence in the room they shared was not bother to Luffy and Nami. In fact, the scene was just to be admired in peace and quiet. 'Cause there, right in front of them, being illuminated by the moonlight while resting on simple gold crib, was the most precious thing for them.

The baby wriggled between white and flowered blanket, turning her face toward the window to let in the moonlight. With that, the little orange tufts became evident in the little head, along with the traces of her flushed face. The similarity with Nami was striking, it seemed was nothing Luffy there, only the completely round shape of the eyes. But the man did not mind his' genes aren't dominant; not if this kid pulled to his Nami.

"She's so small." Luffy's comment, too low for his' standards, was what broke the silence in the room.

Nami looked away from her daughter to her lover, he never imagined he would be so cute to be a drooling father.

"What did you want? She has only three days of life." Countered with her customary knack.

"I'm not complaining, just think how amazing she can be so small and fragile. Even afraid to pick her up."

"Please, Luffy." The navigator rolled her eyes, staring at her husband (in your heart, but not on paper) a little serious. He wouldn't do like those films and novels, would he? "Don't tell me just you, the worshiper of freedom, wants to keep your daughter in captivity only because it is 'small and...'"

"No." Luffy even left his beloved navigator complete. Still looking his daughter, serious, but with a kind look. "That's exactly why I'm going to help her get stronger every day, teach her the ideals for being a good person, preparing she for world." He turned to Nami, giving one of his huge smiles. "After all she is the daughter of the Pirate King, confusion is what will not miss in our Luna's life."

Nami, for a moment, stunned by his words; but only to remember she was in front of Luffy, her Luffy, the most idiotically amazing man this world has ever known. And she was lucky to won the heart.

The navigator couldn't even tell when their relationship began to change at the point they become a couple, because if someone saw to her two years ago that today would be married and have a daughter with her captain, she at least laugh at the lack of a person's sanity. But here they were, and Nami would not trade her family for nothing. Not even all money in the world could pay for the love she felt for Luffy or her little Luna.

"You're right." Finally she agreed. She looked back at her daughter, feeling a slight concern that disappeared as fast as appeared.

Take the surname Monkey D. would really be a challenge, if not a danger, but Nami was sure Luna would succeed. After all was her daughter, a hard-headed, with Luffy, the persistent idiot.

Suddenly, a noise of something falling caught the couple's attention. They were worried for a moment, but it was only to hear the children laugh along with attempts to scolding whispered Zoro. completely failed attempts, because if even mistrusted Usopp, who was on watch that night, could hear the screams, making him feel more homesick for his son and Kaya.

"Ohana! Stop with it now! It's too late, you need to sleep!" They heard Roronoa fight with Robin's laugh echoing in the background.

"I don't want!" This was the answer of small Roronoa Ohana, with two years old and soon began to jump on bed. At least, that's what could be deduced by the sound of springs.

Luffy couldn't suppress a laugh, burying his face in Nami's shoulder to muffle it.

"Will we get through it?"

"If Luna pull to you, I don't doubt we go through worse." She pouted by the answer of him beloved, who only smiled over the childishness of it. "But it's alright. We survived the Great Route and the New World, taking care of a child will not be a challenge soooo complicated. Especially for you, is not it?" Gave a mysterious wink.

Luffy was confused for a moment, but had no reaction after Nami slightly pulled his face close to her until their lips touched. The kiss was simple and fast, but not so ceased to be full of feelings. When they separated, he only was not silly to saw those brown eyes that enchanted him.

"Pirate King." - She complete.

And without saying anything, just making a slight pat on her daughter's hair, the navigator went back to the double bed. He gave an imperceptible sway while doing it, but she knew Luffy would notice and that was what mattered. She love do it with him.

When finally Nami lay, Luffy shook his head, like waking from a trance. He turned back to his daughter and laughed with her, as if they shared a joke.

"Your mother is the best, Luna." Stated saw, when the laughter cease. "And your father too." Inflated pride chest. He watched again the little baby, and staring at each stroke that formed the sleeping face. His smile, as seldom happened, became just serene. "But you will overcome us, Luna. Not to be like pirate, I know you will be fantastic in settle do. "And sighing, Luffy withdrew his inseparable straw hat, resting it gently up her daughter's head. "But it will still take a while. So from now, worry only about dreaming, my treasure."

* * *

So this is it! What do you say me, guis? *-* Please, give me a review saying what you thing about this idea and if you read a continuation.

Thanks for read, strawberry kisses for everyone and see you ^-^


End file.
